herofandomcom-20200223-history
Marth
Marth is a hero from the Fire Emblem series of video games. He is also a playable character in the Super Smash Bros series. Profile He is the main protagonist and Lord-class character of the original game, Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light) and Monshō no Nazo (Mystery of the Emblem), as well as their respective remakes. Although Marth's two titles were released only in Japan at the time, he has acquired more widespread international attention through his appearance in the Nintendo brawler, Super Smash Bros. Melee. The appearance of Marth and Roy sparked a greater level of western interest in the Fire Emblem franchise, and it was in part because of this that Nintendo began releasing the games internationally beginning with Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, the seventh title in the series He's voiced by Anime Voice Actor, Spike Spencer, in the Fire Emblem OVA Movie, by Hikaru Midorikawa in all Super Smash Bros Games, except for Ultimate, where he's voiced by Yuri Lowenthal, who also voiced Older Ben in Ben 10: Alien Force and'' Ultimate Alien, as well as Corrin from Fire Emblem: Fates'' ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' Marth appears in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light as well as its remake (New) Shadow Dragon, taking the role as the main protagonist. This game showed Marth fleeing his country of Altea after being invaded by a previously allied nation, Gra. Marth began building up an army by convincing some members of enemy forces to join him, as well as receiving military assistance from some allied kingdoms. He led his army, called the Akaneian League, to conquer the countries of Gra, Grust, Macedon, Khaden, and Dolhr. In the process, he killed the shadow dragon, Medeus, and saved humankind. This game explains how Marth is a descendant of the great hero, Anri, who was blessed by the god Naga to save humankind in a very similar way to Marth. Since the blessed blood of Anri runs through his veins Marth is able to wield the dragon-slaying blade of light, the Falchion. This blade matches the power of the strongest normal sword (the silver sword) with the additional effect of doing extra damage to dragon units and being indestructible. Trivia *Marth was originally considered for Super Smash Bros. 64 according to the creator, Masahiro Sakurai. **Since Marth's games had never been released outside Japan at the time, his international debut is considered to be Super Smash Bros. Melee. His and Roy's franchise would not see overseas release until Blazing Blade. The DS remake of his first game, Shadow Dragon would see a release in US and Europe, but the remake of the sequel, Heroes of Light and Shadow was Japan only. *In Awakening, Marth's appearance uses Lucina's resources while masquerading as him, only the mask is removed. External links *Marth on Fire Emblem Wikia *Marth on SmashWiki *Marth on Mariowiki Navigation Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Spouses Category:Monarchs Category:Lawful Good Category:Tragic Category:Aristocrats Category:Parents Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Adventurers Category:Siblings Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Military Category:Leaders Category:In Love Category:Manga Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Mario Heroes Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:The Hero Category:Animal Kindness Category:Orphans